


#teagate

by DrunkenWhalers



Series: The Sin Tin™ [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gay John Laurens, Gay Male Character, Group chat, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Memes, Sexual Themes, aex gets burNED aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, chat fic, enjoy this, god help and forgive me, honestly, its horrid lol, lots of swearing aaaaaaAAA, non binary lafayette, p gay, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenWhalers/pseuds/DrunkenWhalers
Summary: Gayturtle: OH MY GOD Lizard: what Gayturtle: ALEX JUST FUCKING SPILT SCALDING TEA ON HIMSELF IM LAUGHTUIGN Peggarita: Just Alex Things™ Thefrenchiestfry: “Spilling Hot Tea On Yourself” Gayturtle: NO IM SERIOUS HE IS  S C R E A M I N G





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is kinda shitty but do i care????? nOPE!!!!!!! honestly im going to hell lol

Gayturtle: so alex has a new obsession

 

Literalangel: he literally does every week honestly

 

Peggarita: remember the Skateboarding Phase **™**

 

Gayturtle: OH MY GOD DONT FUCKFIVN REMIND ME

 

Mistress: honestly alex falling when he was going up a half pipe, breaking his leg and arm is still a Classic Alex Moment **™**

 

Baguette: AAAA OUI OUI I REMEMBER THAT VIDEO DOES ANYBODY STILL HAVE IT??

 

Peggarita: yES

 

Peggarita has sent a file : tonyhawk2point0.mp4

 

Lizard: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM YODELING

 

Horsefucker: 10/10 - IGN

 

Gayturtle: tbh he still looks really cute when he is in total pain

 

Pegarrita: thats kinky

 

Gayturtle: it sure is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Lizard: oH

 

Baguette: I am, how u say, disgusted

 

Horsefucker: babe u cant say anything considering last night,,,,

 

Baguette: ,,,,, 

 

Baguette: okay then

 

Gayturtle: ANYWAYS alex is now obessessed with fukin teavana tea.

 

Lizard: isnt that the tea that they charge 20 bucks for a tiny little container,,,,?

 

Gayturtle: yEP!!!

 

Gayturtle: he has bought like 12  s a v e  h i m

 

Peggarita: #pray4alex2016

 

Lizard: one rt = 1 prayer

 

Baguette: rt

 

Mistress: rt rt rt

 

Gayturtle: rt rt rt rt rt 

 

Horsefucker: rt x 666

 

Literalangel: rt x 6669

 

Hamman: iTS NOT AN  O B S S E S S I O N

 

Gayturtle: yes it is

 

Hamman: NO ITS NOT

 

Gayturtle: how many things of tea do u have tho

 

Hamman: ,,,,i dont have to answer that

 

Gayturtle: yes u do babygirl

 

 

Literalangel: stop being so kINKY 

 

Hamman: calling me babygirl wont make me rEVEAL ANYTHNIG

 

Gayturtle: u sure abt that?

 

Hamman: ,,,,, 

Hamman: okay,,,so,,,,like,,,15??????????????????????

 

Gayturtle: jfc 

 

Baguette: u are ,,,,how u say,,,fuckin obsessed

 

Hamman: fuck off you crusty french fry

 

Baguette: if im a french fry im the frenchiest

 

**Ba** **_guette has changed their name to thefrenchiestfry_ **

 

Hamman: ):<

 

Lizard: alex u need help

 

Literalangel: yeah like oh my goD who needs that much fukin tea

 

Hamman: me.

 

Peggarita: okay so only yOUR greasy ass hm.

 

Mistress: this is officially #teagate

 

Lizard: #teagate

 

Peggarita: rt for #teagate

 

Thefrenchiestfry: rt

 

Literalangel: rt

 

Horsefucker: rt

 

Mistress: rtrtrtrtrtrt

 

Gayturtle: rt

 

Gayturtle: alex is now angrily making his tea im not sure if its adorable or scary tbh

 

Horsefucker: receipts or it didnt happen

 

Gayturtle has sent a file : teadiousbi.mp4 

 

Peggarita: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA omG

 

Lizard: oh my godddddddD

 

Gayturtle: im surprised the burner on the stove hasnt set his hair on fire from all that grease

 

Hamman: fuck you @ john

 

Gayturtle: aw i think im the only one doing the fucking (;

 

Hamman:  i am ,,,, dISGUSTED,,,,

 

Gayturtle: but u know im right

 

Hamman: ,,,,ur right fuck

* * *

 

 

Gayturtle: OH MY GOD

 

Lizard: what

 

Gayturtle: ALEX JUST FUCKING SPILT SCALDING TEA ON HIMSELF IM LAUGHTUIGN

 

Peggarita: Just Alex Things **™**

 

Thefrenchiestfry: “Spilling Hot Tea On Yourself”

 

Gayturtle: NO IM SERIOUS HE IS  S C R E A M I N G 

 

Peggarita: lol alex u got burned

 

Gayturtle: alex says fuck you (well more like screamed buT)

 

Literalangel: HOLY SHIT ONLY ALEX TBH

 

Lizard: im not surprised at all hoNESTLY

 

Gayturtle: He just ripped off his pants and rAN his ass to the shower

 

Mistress: is it bad tht i wanna see this…?????????

 

Gayturtle: no i took pics

 

Gayturtle has sent a file: gottagofast.jpg

 

Mistress: shit oH MY GOD

 

Gayturtle: okay alex is now yelling at me for help we are going to the hospital I gotta alex

 

Thefrenchiestfry: okay same i wanna go help alex too gotta alex

 

Mistress: me 2

 

Literalangel: me 3

 

Peggarita: me 4 

 

Lizard: okay kids get in the car we r goin on a rOAD TRIP

 

Peggarita: its literally five miles chill

Lizard: I NEVER GO OUTSIDE OKAY SO THIS IS FUN FOR ME.

 

Literalangel: okay chill

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


Hamman: I HATE EVERYTHING

 

Gayturtle: they were only 2nd degree burns chill

 

Hamman: I WISH I COULD CHILL BUT MY HAND WAS B U R N I N G 

 

Gayturtle: soz man

 

Lizard: im still laughing about the fact that he managed to burn his dick tbh

 

Hamman: ITS NOT FUNNY IT HURTS LIKE HELL

 

Gayturtle: ,,,,it kinda is,,,,

 

Pegarrita: okay but can we talk about the nurse like she was so pRetty?????????????? like wow im gay

 

Lizard: same honEstLy???

 

Literalangel: !!!! signal boost !!!

 

Mistress: yeS!!!

 

Thefrenchiestfry: okay but can we talk abt the doctor?? like it truly made me gay

 

Horsefucker: okay same

 

Gayturtle: true

 

Hamman: ^^^ offended im the only one who can make u gay

 

Gayturtle: soz but mr dr.sexy does too like wOw

 

Peggarita: is anybody straight here i mean 

 

Hamman: no i dont think so

 

Gayturtle: what is it like to be straight

 

Mistress: idk but it sounds boring

 

* * *

 

 

Hamman: so i need bleach now

 

Gayturtle: what

 

Mistress: what

 

Hamman: so i needed to go to the library to get somework done and fuckign tjeff and jmads are practically fucking on the table i stg i am  m o r t i f i e d

 

Peggarita: okay wtf are u at school you literally bURNED off ur hand the other night

 

Hamman: i need to do work

 

Lizard: TAKE A FUCKIN BREAK ALEXANDER

 

Literalangel: !!!YES!!!

 

Hamman: but i cant

 

Gayturtle: i stg alexander u need to rest

 

Hamman: nOOOOOOOO

 

Hamman: i need to finish this report

 

Gayturtle: its due in a month

 

Hamman: i only need to write 10,000 words,,, pls babe

 

Gayrturtle: thats a shit ton of words jfc

 

Literalangel: hoe if u dont

 

Hamman: ):<

 

Lizard: he’s so angry but he just looks so adorable im laughiNG

 

Hamman: this is aBUSE??????? Me, a simple bi, does not deserve this

 

Peggarita: ,,,,u kinda do,,,

 

Hamman: sHUT UP

 

Peggarita: nah m8 id rather not

 

Gayturtle: so i just went to the library to check on him and he is sitting on the floor pouting its so cute??????

 

Hamman: no im not cute i am the darkness in the night fEAR ME

 

Gayturtle: okay shortie

 

Hamman: I AM NOT “SHORT” I AM VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!!!!!!!!!!

 

Gayturtle: okay cool cool

 

Hamman: i wanna scream tjeff just made eye contact with me im gonna kms brb getting the belt

 

Lizard: stop making suicide jokes oh my god

 

Hamman: im allowed to as i have clinical depression oOPS!!!

 

Peggarita: honestly?same

 

Thefrenchiestfry: same

 

Gayturtle: same

 

Hamman: we should start a club,,,,,

 

Peggaita: !!!!yes!!!!

 

Gayturtle: “depressmemes”

 

Hamman: AAAAAAAA

 

Hamman: yes hONESTLY

 

Lizard: jfc guys chill

 

Hamman: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA no

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the tea story is something that actually happened to me. it was not fun like fukc


End file.
